


Fix It

by takerandominspiration



Series: Fix It [1]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, IT (1990) - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, Recovery, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Stephen King's IT References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration
Summary: Soul!Recovery AUL’autostrada, a quell’ora della sera, era abbastanza trafficata e Richie era costretto a fermarsi spesso e ad aspettare che il flusso ricominciasse a scorrere.Erano in macchina da almeno un’ora, da quando Richie era andato a prendere Eddie, e nessuno dei due aveva detto mezza parola.Ogni tanto, Richie gettava un’occhiata di lato e – per una frazione di secondo – cercava di osservare l’altro che, in quel momento, si era rannicchiato su se stesso, posando la testa sul finestrino e, senza alcun rispetto, i piedi sul sedile.





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** ovviamente, i seguenti personaggi non mi appartengono.  
La storia, alla fine, ha un salto temporale all’indietro – perché volevo che fosse strutturata esattamente così.  
Derry e tutto quello che è successo con It verranno nominate poco e niente, perché questa storia è nata più che altro come una _Soul!Recovery AU_ – oltre che come “_fix it_”.  
Nonostante il libro sia stato pubblicato nel 1986 e questa fanfiction sia basata sulla versione televisiva del 1990, ho cercato di rimanere nel vago – in modo da non fare nessun tipo di spoiler a chi non ha idea di cosa succeda alla fine.

[](https://ibb.co/TB7nZd5)  
  
**Fix It1**

_4 giugno 19852_

L’autostrada, a quell’ora della sera, era abbastanza trafficata e Richie era costretto a fermarsi spesso e ad aspettare che il flusso ricominciasse a scorrere.

Erano in macchina da almeno un’ora, da quando Richie era andato a prendere Eddie, e nessuno dei due aveva detto mezza parola. 

Ogni tanto, Richie gettava un’occhiata di lato e – per una frazione di secondo – cercava di osservare l’altro che, in quel momento, si era rannicchiato su se stesso, posando la testa sul finestrino e, senza alcun rispetto, i piedi sul sedile. 

«Puoi provare a dormire, se vuoi.» Lo disse senza pensare, credendo che gli avrebbe fatto bene un po’ di riposo. 

Eddie si rimise composto e si voltò verso di lui. «Secondo te riesco a dormire?» Glielo chiese con tono grave, ma senza aspettarsi una risposta.

Da quando erano usciti dal sottosuolo di Derry, probabilmente nessuno dei Losers era riuscito a fare una ristoratrice nottata di sonno. Anche se fossero riusciti ad addormentarsi, infatti, probabilmente sarebbero stati svegliati dagli incubi.

Richie, comunque, si era reso conto che stava succedendo di nuovo: stava cominciando a dimenticare. Era passato ancora troppo poco tempo, quindi per ora erano soltanto delle piccolezze, ma sapeva che prima o poi non avrebbero ricordato più nulla. La loro mente, in sostituzione a quegli eventi, avrebbe creato nuovi ricordi, più accettabili. 

«Hai ragione. Scusa.»

Il silenzio sembrò ripiombare tra loro due ma, questa volta, fu Eddie a romperlo.

«Richie… mi spieghi dove stiamo andando?» Gli domandò, visto che non gli era stato detto assolutamente nulla che riguardasse la loro meta.

«Non ti preoccupare.» Richie svoltò alla prima uscita utile ed entrò in una piccola strada sterrata. 

A metà strada, si fermò e scese ad aprire il cancello. 

Dopo altri due minuti di macchina, si trovarono davanti una casa di legno terribilmente fatiscente. 

Scesero entrambi e, mentre Richie recuperava i loro bagagli, Eddie salì sul porticato.

«Richie...» l’uomo con i capelli biondi si voltò, sistemandosi gli occhiali da vista «che diavolo di posto è questo? Sembra la casa di mia nonna.»

Richie gli sorrise, contento di sapere che era rimasto in lui almeno un po’ di sarcasmo e tirò fuori una chiave dalla tasca dei jeans. 

Quando entrarono all’interno della casa, l’aspetto era quasi più ridicolo che al di fuori. Il legno era stato quasi tutto dipinto di bianco e i mobili erano pieni di chincaglierie. 

Chi entrava veniva subito catapultato sia nel salotto, che nella cucina. Un piccolo cucinino, in realtà, ma con tutti gli elettrodomestici disponibili. C’erano anche un bancone e due alti sgabelli. 

In mezzo alla stanza, invece, erano stati sistemati due divani – l’uno di fronte all’altro, anch’essi con la struttura in legno – e un tavolino abbastanza basso. Una piccola tv, una radio e un telefono stavano a un lato della stanza. Richie si premurò, come prima cosa, proprio di staccare l’apparecchio telefonico – probabilmente per far in modo che nessuno li disturbasse.

«In fondo al corridoio» disse, spostandosi attraverso la stanza e indicando verso la sua destra «puoi trovare il bagno, subito a sinistra. Mentre la porta aperta, proprio davanti a te, è la camera da letto.»

Rintracciò l’espressione perplessa di Eddie e si affrettò a precisare. «Tranquillo, io dormirò sul divano. Ma tu puoi andare a fare una doccia, se vuoi.»

Eddie scosse la testa, sorridendo, e i suoi voluminosi capelli biondi si mossero con lui. 

«Non c’è problema, Richie.» Lo rassicurò. «Comunque, si. Avrei davvero bisogno di farmi una doccia, ma dopo vorrei che mi dicessi dove diavolo siamo.»

«Va bene, Eddie Sp…» si morse la lingua e sollevò le braccia, come per difendersi «Eddie.»

L’altro scosse la testa e sollevò gli occhi al cielo. 

Odiava essere chiamato Eddie Spaghetti o, almeno, così gli aveva sempre detto. In realtà, Richie sapeva bene che non gli provocava poi così tanto fastidio, ma era giusto un modo per cominciare a punzecchiarsi a vicenda.

Eddie si avviò verso il bagno, mentre Richie prese posto sul divano.

«Puoi trovare tutto quello che ti serve nel portabiancheria della camera, Eds.» Gli urlò. «Ci dovrebbe essere anche un altro pigiama, nel caso in cui non ti fossi portato dietro il tuo.»

Non ricevette risposta, ma sentì la porta del bagno chiudersi dopo qualche minuto. L’acqua della doccia si aprì e Richie si fece trasportare via dallo sciabordio, che veniva attenuato dalla porta chiusa. Quando Eddie uscì dal bagno – stando ancora avvolto nell’accappatoio – lo trovò addormentato sul divano, messo un po’ storto e con le braccia incrociate sul petto. 

Sorrise e recuperò un lenzuolo dalla camera. Cercò di spostare il corpo dell’altro, ma di non svegliarlo e lo coprì. S’inchinò e gli slegò le scarpe, prima di toglierle e posarle accanto al divano. 

Prima di tornare in camera e mettersi a letto, si voltò un’altra volta e lo guardò. Richie sembrava sereno mentre dormiva – il suo petto si sollevava piano, con il suo respiro – come se, nei giorni precedenti, non fosse successo nulla.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Una cura contro gli incubi**

Le prime settimane passate lontano da Derry, non erano state per niente facili. 

La prima notte passata in quella casa aveva fatto pensare a Richie di essere riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle gli incubi, ma non era così. Probabilmente, quella notte era stato solo fortunato oppure tutte quelle ore in macchina avevano sopraffatto la sua mente. 

Durante quelle successive, sia lui che Eddie, si erano svegliati più o meno a notti alterne urlanti o tremanti e senza che riuscissero a tornare a dormire in mancanza dell’aiuto dell’altro.

Quella notte, Eddie si era svegliato per colpa del vento che stava facendo sbattere le imposte e aveva sentito Richie lamentarsi. Un lamento sommesso, che arrivava direttamente dal salotto.

L’uomo aveva recuperato gli occhiali dal comodino e si era diretto in salotto, dove aveva trovato Richie che si muoveva in maniera convulsa e con gli occhi serrati. Mugugnava qualcosa, che Eddie non riusciva a sentire bene. 

Si avvicinò e si mise a sedere sul pavimento, posando una mano sulla sua spalla, per cercare di svegliarlo. 

«Richie?!» Lo scosse un poco. «Richie, svegliati.»

Richie si mise su un fianco, senza regolare i movimenti e lo colpì con un braccio. I capelli biondi di Eddie gli finirono in faccia, tra gli occhiali e il naso. 

L’uomo si sistemò e afferrò l’altro per entrambi i polsi, in modo che non lo colpisse un’altra volta. 

«Richard Tozier!» Esclamò, con un tono più deciso. «Svegliati!»

Richie spalancò gli occhi ed Eddie lo lasciò andare, notando che aveva anche copiosamente sudato. I capelli rossi gli si erano incollati alla fronte e i baffi erano umidi. 

Il suo sguardo sembrava confuso e spaventato. 

Eddie prese le mani di Richie tra le sue. «Che cosa stavi sognando?»

Richie scosse la testa, come se non volesse parlare, e si mise a sedere meglio. Eddie lo lasciò andare, rimanendo davanti a lui e aspettando che parlasse.

«Nessuno mi chiama così, a parte mia madre e i giornalisti.» Gli disse, Richie, cercando di cambiare discorso. 

Eddie, però, rimase fermo a fissarlo, aspettando una risposta. Sollevò un sopracciglio e, visti da così vicino, i suoi occhi parvero a Richie ancora più grandi.

L’uomo dai capelli rossi porto una mano sul volto e si asciugò il sudore, inspirando profondamente, come se volesse portare via, con quel gesto, anche il sogno appena fatto; o, per lo meno, le emozioni che gli aveva provocato.

«Eravamo di nuovo a Derry…» cominciò «nella sua tana. _It_ era così grande ed era tornato indietro, con il peso del corpo, come se ci volesse caricare…» 

Fece un gesto con la mano, come se stesse recitando. «Mi stava per colpire, ma tu mi hai spinto via e…» 

Cercò di proseguire il racconto del sogno, ma non riuscì ad andare avanti. Si limitò a guardare Eddie dritto negli occhi, con uno sguardo triste e un mezzo sorriso, amareggiato, sulla faccia. 

Eddie capì come il sogno fosse finito e il perché del sonno agitato dell’altro. «Oh, Richie.»

Si limitò a dirgli, sorridendogli e prendendo di nuovo le mani dell’altro tra le sue. Non si scostò, nemmeno quando lo vide abbassare lo sguardo, per osservare le loro dita intrecciate. 

«Sono qui.» Gli disse. «Vedi? E non vado da nessuna parte.»

Richie annuì, poi sbuffò. Guardò l’orologio fissato alla parete che, con le sue lancette, segnava le tre del mattino. «Non penso che riuscirò a riaddormentarmi, ormai.»

Eddie si sollevò da terra e si avviò verso la cucina. «Forse ho un rimedio.»

Richie si lamentò subito. «No, mi sono stancato di bere tisane, camomille, … o qualsiasi altra cosa, per cercare di dormire. Mi rifiuto.»

L’altro recuperò due tazze, da uno dei pensili, e prese la bottiglia del latte dal frigo. 

«Chi ha mai parlato di tisane?» Gli disse. 

Di solito era Richie che si occupava delle loro notti insonni, ma non avevano mai provato a bere quello che stava preparando Eddie.

«Ho forse parlato di tisane, Richie? Abbi un po’ di fiducia.»

«In te? Sempre, Eddie. Sempre.» Fu la risposta.

Smisero di parlare e la stanza si riempì dei rumori fatti da Eddie, in cucina, e alla fine l’aria venne invasa dal profumo del cacao.

Eddie riempì le tazze e le prese, per i manici, con una sola mano. 

«Voilà!» Esclamò, con un enorme sorriso sulla faccia.

Richie si alzò dal divano e lo raggiunse. «Cioccolata calda. Davvero?»

Non era molto convinto, ma prese la sua tazza tra le mani e ne annusò il contenuto. Non ne beveva una da quella che gli sembrò una vita intera.

Fece per tornare sul divano, ma Eddie lo afferrò per una mano. Si guardò i piedi, poi spostò lo sguardo su Richie e lo trascinò, in silenzio, verso la camera. 

Lasciò andare la presa solo quando arrivarono alla porta e andò a sistemarsi sul letto, tenendo ancora stretta tra le mani la propria tazza.

Richie si posò allo stipite della porta e lo fissò. «È un invito, Kaspbrak?»

Domandò, con uno sguardo suadente e il tono della voce un poco più profondo.

Eddie sorseggiò la cioccolata, mentre il vapore gli fece appannare gli occhiali e lo fissò. 

«Smettila di dire idiozie e vieni a sederti.» Con la mano libera colpì il materasso, proprio accanto a lui.

Richie non se lo fece chiedere una seconda volta, si tolse le scarpe e prese posto. 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, che però sembrò un’eternità, finché Eddie non si mise a ridere all’improvviso.

«Che c’è?» Gli domandò, l’altro, senza capire. «Che diavolo ti prende?»

Eddie stava cercando di non far cadere la cioccolata sul letto e, con il braccio libero, si cingeva la vita e continuava a ridere. Si voltò, abbandonando la tazza sul comodino e aprendo uno dei cassetti dal quale recuperò un pacchetto di fazzoletti.

«Hai i baffi pieni di cioccolata.» Esclamò, continuando a ridere. 

«Ah sì?!» Richie si sollevò un po’, per cercare il suo riflesso nello specchio in fondo alla camera. Il rosso dei suoi baffi era effettivamente coperto dalla cioccolata calda. Si voltò verso Eddie, lo sguardo che non prometteva niente di buono. «Non farmi sentire solo, Eddie.»

L’uomo dai capelli biondi non fu abbastanza veloce, per riuscire a scendere dal letto e scappare via. Richie riuscì ad afferrarlo, prima per una caviglia e poi per le spalle, nonostante continuasse a dimenarsi e a urlare. 

«No, Richie! Non fare l’idiota.» Urlò. «Tozier, non provarci nemmeno!» Il suo tono di voce sarebbe dovuto sembrare autoritario, ma non fu affatto così.

Richie riuscì a posare le labbra sulla sua guancia, riempiendolo di cioccolata. «Così va meglio.»

Esclamò, mentre continuava a tenergli ferme le braccia e lo sovrastava con il resto del corpo. Continuarono a fissarsi, in silenzio, sorridendo finché Richie non allentò la presa e non riprese posto in maniera ordinata.

«Eddie, posso farti una domanda?» Chiese, tornando improvvisamente serio.

Nel frattempo, Eddie si era premurato di togliersi la cioccolata dalla guancia con un fazzoletto, che aveva lasciato sul comodino. 

«Si, certo.» Rispose. «Mi dovrei preoccupare?»

«No.» Scosse la testa. «Non credo almeno, ma non prenderla sul personale.»

Eddie bofonchiò. «Ok, mi devo sicuramente preoccupare.»

«Era vero quello che ci hai detto, prima di entrare nella _tana_? Voglio dire… il fatto che non sei mai stato a letto con nessuno?»

Eddie rimase sorpreso per la domanda e, evidentemente in imbarazzo, non lo guardò in faccia mentre rispondeva.

«Secondo te mi sarei mai messo a scherzare su una cosa simile?»

_Touché._ «No, certo che no.»

Richie cercò di raddrizzare il tiro, per non sembrare totalmente un idiota. «Mi sembrava solamente strano. Tutto qui.»

«Non volevo che mi prendeste in giro. Tu, specialmente.»

«Non l'avrei mai fatto.» 

«È esattamente quello che hai fatto, invece!» Il tono di voce di Eddie si alzò improvvisamente. «Che diavolo di risposta era: _mi dispiace ma io non posso aiutarti_?!»

Richie cercò di non ridere. «Scusami! Mi hai preso alla sprovvista e ho dato fiato alla bocca. Comunque, mi dispiace che non ti sia sentito abbastanza al sicuro per dirci la verità sin da subito.»

Eddie scosse il capo. «Avevo paura che ti prendessi gioco di me. _Tu_, non gli altri.»

Richie preferì rimanere in silenzio e non aggiunse altro.

«Tu, invece, credo che non abbia il mio stesso problema. Con il lavoro che fai e, per come sei, immagino con quante persone…»

Lasciò la frase in sospeso. 

«Si, Eddie. Si buttano tutte e tutti ai miei piedi.» Rispose, in maniera sarcastica. «E poi non credo che sia una cosa davvero importante.»

«Questo lo dici solo per farmi sentire meglio.»

«No, lo penso davvero.» Richie si stese del tutto sul materasso, mettendosi su un fianco e puntellando il materasso con un gomito, posando la testa sulla mano destra.

«C’è una cosa che, anche io, non vi ho detto.»

Eddie si sdraiò davanti a lui, cingendo il suo cuscino con entrambe le braccia. Gli occhiali si spostarono, finendo per essere storti sulla sua faccia.

«Cosa?»

«Non penso di essermi mai innamorato di qualcuno…» La fronte di Eddie sembrò corrucciarsi, per poi tornare normale quando lo sentì aggiungere «da quando sono andato via da Derry.»

Eddie sorrise, nonostante avesse cercato di reagire nella maniera più impassibile possibile. 

«E prima?» Gli chiese.

Richie ci pensò un attimo. «Prima ero sempre con voi sei, non avrei avuto tempo di innamorarmi.»

Era il massimo che sarebbe riuscito a tirargli fuori, per quella sera. 

«Va bene, Richie.» 

Eddie si rimise a sedere e posò gli occhiali sul comodino, per poi spegnere la luce. «Ora cerchiamo di dormire.»

Richie fece per alzarsi e tornare in salotto, dove lo stava aspettando il solito divano, ma Eddie lo fermò.

«Puoi rimanere, se vuoi.»

Richie non rispose, ma Eddie sentì il materasso piegarsi di nuovo sotto al suo peso e le lenzuola spostarsi. 

Nonostante fossero al buio, poteva sentire lo sguardo di Richie ancora puntato verso la sua direzione.

«Eddie…» esclamò, rompendo il silenzio.

«Che c’è, Richie?»

«Tu, invece, ti sei mai innamorato di qualcuno?»

Eddie, a riparo grazie alla mancanza di luce, si sentì abbastanza a suo agio da sbilanciarsi con la risposta.

«Una volta.»

«E com’è finita?»

«Non sono sicuro di poter dire che sia finita.»

Richie scivolò sul materasso, annullando le distanze tra lui ed Eddie e lo abbracciò, obbligandolo a posare la fronte tra la sua spalla e l’incavo del collo. Lo sentì irrigidirsi, inizialmente, per poi tornare rilassato tra le sue braccia.

«Buon per voi, allora, Eddie Spaghetti.»

Eddie lo pizzicò su un fianco, con fermezza. «Sta zitto.» Disse, mentre Richie sogghignava.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, lo ruppe di nuovo. «Buona notte, Boccaccia.»

  
  
  
  
  


Fu il rumore di qualcosa che sbatteva, a svegliare Eddie quando ormai il sole era già sorto da parecchio. Nonostante si fossero messi a letto molto tardi, quelle ultime ore di sonno erano state le più riposanti da tanto – troppo – tempo. 

Aprendo gli occhi e infilandosi gli occhiali, l’uomo si accorse subito di due cose: Richie non era più tra le lenzuola e le tazze erano sparite dal comodino; al loro posto, trovò un biglietto. 

Da quanto Richie gli aveva scritto, si era svegliato ed era andato nella città più vicina a fare rifornimento di cibo e di qualsiasi altra cosa mancasse in casa.

Sino ad allora, non ne avevano avuto alcun bisogno. 

Eddie posò il biglietto, dove l'aveva trovato, e si alzò dal letto. Il rumore continuava imperterrito e l’uomo capì che si trattava delle imposte. 

Quando aprì la porta e uscì sul patio, una forte folata di vento gli scompigliò i capelli e gli fece venire i brividi. Sembrava che, durante la notte, il tempo avesse deciso di cambiare e la temperatura si fosse abbassata di qualche grado, portando anche quelle raffiche.

Chiuse le imposte, il più in fretta possibile, e tornò in casa. Il cielo, fuori, era diventato grigio e sembrava aver privato la casa della luce – cosa peggiorata ulteriormente dalla necessità di dover chiudere tutto. 

Quando Richie tornò, un’ora dopo, la prima cosa che Eddie pensò fu che sembrava un giocoliere.

Sceso dalla sua macchina, si avviò verso la porta con due grandi buste per braccia e con qualche difficoltà nel rimanere in equilibrio. 

Eddie gli aprì la porta, per aiutarlo a entrare in casa. «Hai svaligiato qualche negozio?»

Richie, però, sollevò un dito per fargli capire di aspettare e tornò fuori. Eddie lo guardò da una delle finestre, mentre si infilava di nuovo in macchina – ma solo con metà del corpo – e tornava alla luce con un piccolo pacchetto tra le mani. 

«E quello cos’è?» Domandò, mentre Richie si apprestava a infilarlo in frigo. 

«Il dolce.» Esclamò, con uno strano entusiasmo nella voce. 

Eddie sembrò non capire, ma si avvicinò per aiutarlo a sistemare il resto della spesa.

«Il dolce.» Ripeté, come se fosse perplesso. «E non dovremmo mangiarlo?»

Richie sorrise e rispose in maniera decisa. «Assolutamente no. Non prima di pranzo.»

Infilò le mani in una delle buste e tirò fuori due bottiglie di vino rosso. «Non senza queste.»

Eddie continuava a non capire, ma smise di fare domande e si accontentò di vedere Richie così elettrizzato – anche se solo per un dolce, che non gli era ancora permesso vedere.

Il pranzo per il quale Richie sembrava così felice, passò in maniera tranquilla e non molto diversamente da quelli cui erano abituati da quando vivevano in quella casa.

Il vino aveva iniziato a fare effetto e il cibo non era stato abbastanza, perché assorbisse la botta data dalla gradazione alcolica. 

Eddie iniziava a sentirne gli effetti, come se qualcuno avesse deciso di somministrargli un sedativo – sia il collo che le gambe erano meno rigidi e la testa sembrava avvolta da uno strano torpore. L’uomo, comunque, pensava che fossero anche gli effetti del sonno disturbato e frammentato, della notte precedente. Non avevano più quindici anni e iniziavano a patire gli effetti dati dagli incubi – nonostante fossero più sporadici del solito. 

«Forse abbiamo esagerato.» Disse, strofinandosi le mani con il tovagliolo e posandolo vicino ai piatti, ormai vuoti e sporchi. 

«Non vorrai rinunciare all’ultimo bicchiere?» 

Richie svuotò la bottiglia, riempiendo per metà i bicchieri, per poi lanciarla nella pattumiera. 

«Potresti portarli sul tavolino?» Gli chiese, facendoli scivolare sul bancone. 

Eddie si alzò, cercando di resistere alla testa che iniziava girare e prese entrambi i bicchieri con un mano. Li posò davanti al divano e prese posto, mentre continuava a osservare Richie che, nel frattempo, aveva aperto il frigo. 

Lo raggiunse in salotto, con in mano la scatoletta misteriosa e un coltello, e si mise a sedere accanto a lui.

«Finalmente scoprirò cosa diavolo c’è lì dentro.» Eddie allungò una mano, pronto ad aprire la scatola e a scoprire cosa contenesse, ma Richie lo colpì.

«Che cosa pensi di fare, Kaspbrak?» 

«Non dirmi che non possiamo ancora mangiarlo. Sono curioso.»

Richie fece finta di non averlo sentito. «Non so bene quanti ricordi tu abbia, per quanto riguarda la nostra adolescenza.»

Eddie sollevò le spalle e scosse la testa. Molte cose erano sparite e cambiate, dopo la prima volta che erano riusciti a sconfiggere _It_. Poi Beverly era andata via, Richie, Bill, Ben e Stan erano partiti per il college e sua madre aveva iniziato a insistere, sempre di più, perché lui cominciasse a pensare al suo futuro e non a quella _banda di disadattati_.

«Non posso dire, con certezza, di ricordarmi tutto alla perfezione. Perché?»

«Oggi sono uscito per fare la spesa e, mentre camminavo, sono incappato in una piccola pasticceria.» Richie cambiò posizione, facendo ruotare il busto verso di lui, accertandosi di stargli perfettamente davanti. «Ho avuto una sorta di flashback, quando ho visto questo dolce in vetrina.»

Afferrò la scatola e la aprì, inclinandola verso Eddie in modo che ne potesse vedere il contenuto.

Il dolce tanto acclamato, altro non era che una piccola tartelletta di frutta. La pasta era dorata e faceva da contenitore a della crema, mentre sopra vi erano state posate delle fragole – rosse e lucide, rendevano il tutto più invitante. 

Eddie non riuscì a esimersi dal sorridere. «Tutto qui?»

Richie fece finta di rimanerci male, mentre riposava il dolce nella sua scatola e si apprestava a dividerlo in quattro parti. Poi gli porse la prima.

«Sei un distruttore di entusiasmo, Eddie.» Gli disse, per poi tornare stranamente serio. Eddie, nel mentre, aveva già assaggiato il dolce e continuava a masticare.

«Ricordi che tua madre non voleva che mangiassi molti dolci?» Si sentì domandare.

Fece cenno di sì. Ovvio che se lo ricordava, era uno dei tanti tabù di sua madre. Era una delle tante cose che avevano reso la sua infanzia un inferno e lo avevano fatto sentire tremendamente diverso dagli altri. Di solito, se riusciva a mettere le mani su un dolcetto, era costretto a mangiarlo di nascosto. Questo succedeva, ancora più spesso, quando stava con i Losers. 

«Un giorno abbiamo mangiato un dolce molto simile a questo.» Gli disse, Richie. Lui, però, non lo ricordava per niente. 

«Era il compleanno di uno di noi, anche se non ricordo di chi.» Quando si parlava del gruppo, i ricordi di tutti sembravano essere sempre molto fumosi. Anche quando si erano incontrati al ristorante cinese, era capitato che qualcuno parlasse di un ricordo come se fosse suo, nonostante fosse di un altro. Probabilmente era dovuto al fatto che passassero quasi tutto il loro tempo insieme. 

«Era notte e siamo rimasti a dormire a casa di Bill.» Continuò. «Mi ricordo bene quel giorno perché, sia tu che Bev, eravate dovuti uscire di nascosto. Tu avevi passato gran parte della notte a piagnucolare di quanto avessi paura che tua madre ti scoprisse. A un certo punto hai anche avuto uno dei tuoi attacchi d’asma e ho davvero pensato che ci rimanessi secco.» 

Eddie si sentiva davvero stupido, per aver dimenticato tutto.

«Sono stato io a tranquillizzarti e a riportati a casa, prima che tua madre si accorgesse della tua assenza.»3

Eddie scosse la testa e si tolse gli occhiali, per pulire le lenti con la maglia. «Richie, mi dispiace davvero. Ho dimenticato praticamente tutto di quella sera.»

«Mi sono ricordato della tua espressione, quando avevamo aperto le scatole con quelle tartellette. Eri così entusiasta.»

Eddie sorrise, prese un altro pezzo di dolce e guardò Richie. «Lo sono anche ora. Così tanto che potrei mangiare anche l’altro pezzo.»

Fece finta di allungarsi di nuovo, per prendere l’ultimo pezzo di dolce e rubarlo a Richie. 

Il rosso urlò e lo afferrò per un polso. «Ehi ehi! Non provarci nemmeno. Non osare, Eddie. Non essere egoista.»

Eddie si mise a ridere e lo fece ancora più forte, quando Richie si voltò – puntando la sua mano libera, con la quale teneva ancora il pezzetto di dolce tra le dita – e aprì la bocca, per rubarglielo. 

Eddie fece un po’ di resistenza e poi lo lasciò fare, sentendo le labbra di Richie sulle sue dita e la sensazione dei baffi sulla pelle. 

Si rilassò e posò la schiena sul divano, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì Richie spostarsi e quando li riaprì, davanti al suo viso c’era l’ultimo pezzo di dolce. 

«Ho rubato il tuo, quindi…» Gli disse, Richie, sollevando un poco la mano come per invitarlo a mangiare. 

Eddie lo guardò, in maniera forse più allusiva di quanto volesse, e aprì la bocca aspettando che Richie lo imboccasse. 

Quando sentì la pasta sulla lingua, richiuse le labbra e sentì Richie mettersi comodo lì accanto. Le loro spalle si sfioravano appena, com’era successo la notte prima. 

Eddie non disse niente e posò la testa sulla spalla di Richie, che ci mise un po’ prima di muoversi e decidersi a spostare il braccio, per passarlo dietro di lui e abbracciarlo. 

«Richie…» disse, sperando che l’altro non decidesse di spostarsi. 

Il rosso si limitò a mugugnare, ma non spostò il braccio.

«Possiamo rimanere ancora un po’ qui?»

Eddie non poté vederlo, vista la posizione, ma Richie sollevò un sopracciglio. «Sul divano?»

«Sei proprio stupido. Qui, in questa casa.»

«Possiamo rimanere qui, tutto il tempo che vuoi.»

Nessuno disse più niente, ma Eddie pensò che – se rimanere in quella casa avesse significato passare il resto dei giorni, come l’ultima notte e come quel momento – non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto rimanere lì per sempre.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_Due mesi dopo_

_Agosto 1985_

L’autunno stava incombendo su di loro e, insieme a lui, anche il ritorno alla routine di città e ai loro doveri lavorativi.

Non avevano ancora ben deciso cosa avrebbero fatto, anche se Eddie era sempre più propenso a trasferirsi a Beverly Hills, in California, nell’appartamento di Richie. 

Quella mattina, erano entrambi già svegli e stavano facendo colazione quando sentirono qualcuno arrivare.

«Chi può essere?»

Richie guardò Eddie e, senza rispondere alla sua domanda, sollevò le spalle. Non aveva idea di chi avesse potuto raggiungerli in quel posto. 

Entrambi guardarono attraverso le finestre, scoprendo che si trattava di un postino.

Il ragazzo bussò alla porta e Richie andò ad aprire.

«Trovarvi è stato un incubo.» Disse a entrambi, prima di mettere nelle mani del rosso un pacchetto. 

Dopo qualche convenevole, Richie si chiuse la porta alle spalle e sia lui che Eddie presero posto attorno al tavolo del salotto. 

«Da parte di chi è?» Domandò, Eddie, sporgendosi in avanti mentre Richie toglieva l’involucro.

All’interno del pacco erano stati riposti un taccuino e una lettera. Richie l’aprì e andò alla ricerca di una firma. 

«È di Mike.» Disse, prima di cominciare a dare un’occhiata veloce al testo. «Dice che, lì dentro, c’è scritto tutto quello che è successo. In modo che non ce lo dimentichiamo, come sta già succedendo.»

Richie indicò con lo sguardo il taccuino, posato davanti a Eddie. 

«Dice che Bill vuole scriverci un libro e che dovrà romanzarlo, ovviamente, ma che nel taccuino c’è scritta tutta la verità.»

Si guardarono, leggermente straniti, e Richie notò che Eddie stava provando di nuovo terrore. Le sue mani avevano cominciato a tremare. 

«Ti ricordi che cosa avevamo detto, per quanto riguarda il dimenticare?» Domandò, posando il foglio sul tavolino.

Eddie fece un cenno affermativo con la testa. 

«Ecco.» Richie continuò a parlare, prendendo il taccuino e rimettendosi in piedi. «Ti va se continuiamo a farlo? Potremmo anche leggerlo un giorno, magari. Ma, per ora, possiamo continuare a lasciar perdere. Che ne dici?»

«Si, Richie. Va bene anche a me.»

Richie mise il taccuino dentro un cassetto e lo richiuse con uno scatto.

«È davvero bello che nessuno conosca questo indirizzo, non trovi?» Disse, tornando insieme a Eddie verso la cucina. 

«Sì, Richie. Davvero bello.»

Ripresero a fare colazione, come se quel pacco non fosse mai esistito; nonostante la lettera di Mike fosse rimasta sul tavolino.

  
  
  


_Caro Richie,_

_trovarti non è stato affatto semplice, ma alla fine ci sono riuscito. Non sono sicuro che tu abbia voglia di leggere quello che è successo a Derry, probabilmente preferirai andare avanti e ricominciare a dimenticare, esattamente com’è successo in passato._

_Ma ho parlato con Beverly e Ben e nessuno di noi vuole che ci dimentichiamo di nuovo della nostra amicizia. Per questo ho deciso di scrivere un taccuino, per ciascuno di noi. _

_Ne hai ricevuto solo uno, perché ho provato a rintracciare Eddie e sua madre mi ha detto che – cito testualmente: «Quel mascalzone di Richard Tozier me l’ha portato via.»_

_Così ho capito che sareste stati insieme. _

_Alla fine di questa lettera scriverò i numeri di telefono di tutti noi, così non avrai nessuna scusa per sparire – anche nel caso in cui decidessi di non leggere nemmeno una parola di quello che ho scritto, al di fuori di questa lettera. _

_Ricordatevi, almeno, che vi vogliamo bene. _

_Con affetto, Mike_

_P.S. Con gli altri, stavamo pensando di rivederci e di andare a salutare Stanley. Spero che ci sarete anche voi. _

_P.S.S. Ragazzi… ce ne avete messo di tempo! _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_2 giugno 1985_

Più di sei ore in macchina. Più di sei ore in macchina, per arrivare a Great Neck. _Maledizione_.

Parcheggiò nel vialetto e saltò fuori, senza nemmeno togliere le chiavi dal cruscotto. Raggiunse la porta con passo svelto, il respiro accelerato per la tensione. 

Aveva provato a mettersi in contatto con Eddie per due giorni, dopo quello che era successo, e non c’era riuscito in nessun modo. Sua madre continuava a rispondere al telefono, al suo posto, non lasciandogli nemmeno la possibilità di parlare.

Suonò il campanello con forza, senza preoccuparsi di che ore fossero e aspettò. Durante tutto il viaggio, aveva pensato che - una volta sceso da quella macchina - si sarebbe messo a urlare e a bussare su quella porta, come un forsennato; ma, una volta arrivato lì, aveva pensato che la madre di Eddie - capendo che si trattasse di lui - non si sarebbe nemmeno avvicinato la porta. 

Probabilmente, avrebbe direttamente chiamato la polizia. 

Infatti, dopo poco tempo da quando aveva suonato, la madre di Eddie aprì la porta. Richie ringraziò l'assenza dello spioncino e la momentanea distrazione della donna che, probabilmente credendo che fosse qualcosa di urgente, non aveva pensato di controllare chi fosse da una delle finestre laterali. 

Quando lo vide, la donna sbiancò. «Tu!?» Esclamò, con un tono di voce e uno sguardo così pieni di disprezzo tali, che Richie pensò di non averlo mai visto prima. 

Grazie a Dio, Richie ebbe i riflessi abbastanza pronti da infilare un piede tra la porta e lo stipite, prima che la donna riuscisse a chiudere la porta. 

«Che diavolo pensi di fare, Richard Tozier?!» 

L'uomo spinse tutto il peso del corpo in avanti, cercando comunque di non essere brusco per non farle male. 

«Voglio parlare con Eddie.» Le disse, dirigendosi verso la grande scala che portava al piano superiore. «Eddie!» Urlò. 

La madre dell'altro uomo lo raggiunse, cercando di mettersi davanti a lui per bloccargli - ancora una volta - il passaggio. 

«Eddie non è in casa.» Mentì. 

Richie sollevò un sopracciglio e la guardò dritta negli occhi. «Certo. Come no.»

Si fece di nuovo spazio, salendo gli scalini due a due e arrivando davanti all'unica porta chiusa del piano. Ovviamente, era chiusa a chiave. Richie posò la mano sulla maniglia e provò a ruotarla, senza successo alcuno. 

«Eddie!» Urlò di nuovo, cercando di non prestare attenzione alla donna che continuava a urlare dietro di lui. «Eddie! Giuro su Dio che, se non apri subito questa porta, la butto giù.»

Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, a buttare giù la porta e questo lo sapeva bene. Era bella pesante e lo si notava a occhio. Batté il pugno sul legno, arrivando a provare dolore. 

Poi la signora Kaspbrak si fece più vicina. Richie sentì il rumore dei tasti, mentre la donna lo raggiungeva. 

«Basta.» La sentì sbraitare. «Ora chiamo la polizia.»

Si allontanò dalla sua portata, tornando a metà della scalinata, e Richie le andò incontro. «Va bene. La chiami pure, non c'è problema.»

Fu allora che sentì lo scatto della serratura e lo scricchiolio della porta. 

Eddie Kaspbrak si palesò sulla porta, con aria quasi eterea. Dall'ultima volta che si erano visti a Derry, qualche giorno prima, Eddie sembrava un fantasma. I capelli arruffati, le occhiaie e gli occhi gonfi, come se non fosse più riuscito a dormire. Richie non lo considerò difficile da credere. 

«Basta.» Esclamò, con un filo di voce proprio di chi sta cercando di non scoppiare a piangere. «Smettetela tutti e due. Tu, mamma, non chiamerai nessuno. E tu…» continuò, cercando di non incrociare lo sguardo di Richie «ti prego, vattene.»

Richie sentì il cuore sprofondargli nel petto, nel sentire quelle parole, ma fece finta di nulla. Risalì qualche scalino e afferrò Eddie, stringendo una mano tra le sue. 

«No. Non andrò da nessuna parte… senza di te.»

Sentì Eddie irrigidirsi, sotto alla sua presa. Lo vide anche spostare lo sguardo verso sua madre, per una frazione di secondo, che aveva finalmente smesso di parlare. 

«Cosa stai dicendo, Richie?! Smettila. Non… non sai di cosa stai parlando.»

«Tu, forse, non vuoi capire di che cosa sto parlando. Ma, io, ora lo so. Lo so, dopo quello che… dopo quello che è successo, e stava per succedere, a Derry.»

La madre di Eddie, dietro di loro, chiese con voce stridula a che cosa si stesse riferendo, ma nessuno dei due le rispose. 

Poi Richie continuò. 

«Vuoi, forse, che sia più esplicito?» Guardò Eddie dritto negli occhi, sollevando un sopracciglio. 

«Ti prego, Eddie.» Strinse la mano dell'altro un po' più forte e se la portò alla bocca, baciandogli le dita. «Te l'ho detto… non andrò da nessuna parte senza di te. Non più. _Mai_ più.»

L'espressione di Eddie ci mise qualche secondo a cambiare e Richie sentì una carezza sulle dita. Poi lo sguardo del biondo si spostò verso sua madre e, ancora una volta, su di lui. 

«Potresti almeno…» Eddie deglutì a fatica, conscio che la decisione presa non sarebbe stata facile da accettare «… aspettarmi in macchina? Dammi qualche minuto.» 

Lo sguardo di Richie si accese; nello stesso istante, quello della madre di Eddie si riempì di terrore. 

«Quanto vuoi.» 

Richie diede un'altra stretta alla mano di Eddie, come per dargli forza e scese di corsa le scale mentre la madre dell'altro ricominciò a urlare - e a piangere. 

Fu una scena abbastanza penosa da guardare e sentire, specialmente quando Eddie varcò la soglia di casa e caricò il suo bagaglio in macchina. 

Prese posto, sul sedile del passeggero e, senza guardare Richie negli occhi, gli disse solamente: «Ti prego, parti.»

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Il titolo di questa storia non sarebbe dovuto essere questo. Inizialmente era semplicemente "No title". 
> 
> 2\. Le date sono state recuperate tenendo conto di quelle presenti nel libro. 
> 
> 3\. Tutto questo momento, raccontato da Richie, è di mia invenzione. Non è presente né nel libro, né nella versione televisiva del 1990.


End file.
